1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector, in particular to a coaxial connector applying for mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wide application of apparatus used to a mobile communication device in the real life, for instance of an intercom which is one of the main communication devices for functions of public securing or traffic controlling. Conventionally, the intercom mainly has a body and an antenna system to receive external signals. For receiving signals, the antenna is typically bound to an exteriorly assembled coaxial connector of the body providing with a signal converting circuit. In addition, the coaxial connector has to dispose terminals therein which further engage with a switch button in the body hence achieving a mutual communication. Therefore, the attachment of the terminals with the coaxial connector is a critical factor implementing to efficiently receive external signals and achieve mutual communications.
However, the infirm installation of the conventional coaxial connector commonly exists while the terminals are not well incompliance with its insulating base, which negatively incurs the deviation and departure of terminals from the connector or causes other inferiors. Moreover, since the intercom is highly used, the contact frequency between the switch button and the coaxial connector is raised. Over a long-term compression, the elasticity of the terminals becomes weak, and the contact of the terminals and the switch button is relatively affected, which may result of an improper contact and clogged communication and obstruct the implement of the public security. That is, if the improper contact and clogged communication occur, the suspicious staffs may have the opportunity of escaping while on duty and make serious consequences. Further, the conventional connector requires complex manufactures and installations, and the replacement with a new one usually needs complicated procedures and even causes the unwillingness of using the connector for people. Accordingly, due to the complicated and inefficient assembling procedure of the conventional coaxial connector, the present invention is hence provided.